No importa nada
by Kiki-split
Summary: Ella era la mejor amiga de mi hermana , tenía dos años menos. ¿Porque demonios me ponía así? - Te amo - susurro contra mis labios. Y supe que no importaba nada , sólo que ella estaba en mis brazos. ONE-SHOT


**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

**Como yo saben esta historia fue publicada primero en Krystal-Pattinson, pero recuerden que esa soy yo ^^.**

**A las que leyeron mi historia anteriormente y se siguen preguntando si va a haber segunda parte. Realmente no lo creo ^^ **

**(Edward POV)**

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras para verme con Tanya cuando oí unos sollozos provenir del cuarto de huéspedes.

Fruncí el ceño, Bella estaba allí.

Me acerque cuidadosamente al cuarto y abrí la puerta.

Bella no pareció inmutarse por mi entrada, parecía no haberlo ni notado.

La mire y estaba en la cama cubierta con las sabanas y pegaba sus piernas a su abdomen mientras su espalda se movía subiendo y bajando y unos sollozos salían de ella.

Suspire y me senté al lado de ella.

No dijo nada.

- Bella - susurre y ella gimió

- Vete Edward - dijo con la voz quebrada.

- No me ire y lo sabes bien - le dije y ella no respondió.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio. Me estaba debatiendo entre irme de allí o quedarme con ella.

Cuando Bella se volteó a verme y sus ojos cristalinos chocaron con los míos supe cual era mi decisión.

Es que si Bella me pedía que me tirara de una ventana por ella, lo haría.

Aquella pequeña chica mejor amiga de mi hermana podía poner mi mundo de cabeza.

Bella me miró un largo rato y luego se acercó a mi recostando su cara en mi pecho mientras sollozaba.

No me importaba nada, sólo el hecho de que tenía a Bella en mis brazos.

- Bella ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunte

- Nose, siempre lloro sólo que no lo notas -dijo.

- Bella eres mala mentirosa- le recordé

Y además , noto cada uno de tus movimientos - agregué en mis pensamientos.

Bella suspiro y se acomodo sentada en la cama.

- Recordé a Reneé y Charlie - dijo y la miré dulcemente.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico el día en que Bella estaba conmigo.

Estábamos en un bar. Estábamos bebiendo un poco y cuando Bella se entero creo que me quise morir. Me sigo sintiendo culpable

- Yo .. yo lo siento - dije y ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa

- Edward, te he dicho que nada es tu culpa, fue una cosa que no se podía evitar y no hay culpables, Edward , además sin ti creo que me hubiese dejado morir lentamente - dijo y yo la acerqué a mi volviéndola a acomodar sobre mi pecho.

Me encantaba tenerla así.

Recuerdo que cuando sus padres murieron Bella no salía, no comía, no iva a la escuela, cuando Alice me lo contó me sentí muy mal y me escabullí por su ventana y la animé un poco.

Desde ahí agarraba la costumbre de escabullirme por su ventana y así pasar un tiempo juntos. Cosa que me agradaba inmensamente

Bella me miró detenidamente y luego frunció el ceño

- ¿A dónde ivas? - pregunto.

- Me iva a ver con Tanya - dijo y ella asintió tristemente.

- Vale , lamento retrasarte - dijo desviando la mirada

- Bella , Tanya quería hablar conmigo sobre que es lesbiana - dije y ella me miró como si tuviese 4 cabezas

- ¿Qúe dices? - pregunto y yo asentí

- Y.. ¿y quien dijo que me importaba? - preguntó y yo sonreí burlonamente

- Nose, parecías celosa - dije y ella rodó los ojos

- Si, claro - dijo

- Me gusto pensar que lo estuvieras - le dije sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego.

Es decir, yo sabía que entre Bella y yo había algo más que amistad.

Ella se sentía atraída hacia mi, pero sólo por el simple hecho de ser una chica de 16 y yo de 18.

Pero lo mío si era amor.

Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron rosadas. Mi rosa favorito desde que la conocí.

- No ire - sentencié

- Pero - rebatió pero la callé

- Bella me importas sólo tú - dije y ella se sonrojo más.

Que tierna.

- Bella, ven , vamos a tomar leche con galletas - le dije sonriendo.

Era lo que solíamos hacer cuando estabamos aburridos.

Bella me miró sonriendo y luego su sonrisa se desdibujo

- No puedo - susurro y yo fruncí el ceño

- No puedo bajarme de esta cama - dijo

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunté

- Edward no puedo - dije y yo rodé los ojos

- Ven - dije jalándola.

La logré bajar de la cama, pero se cubría con las sabanas.

Fruncí el ceño

- Quitate las sabanas - le dije y ella negó nerviosa

Me acerque a arrebatarle las sabanas y cuando lo hice me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Si me parecía una monstruosidad pensar en la carne de Bella, esto era peor. Me merecería el infierno.

Bella llevaba una dormilona transparente de color rojo.

Se veían sus bragas color negra y su sostén negro transparente que dejaba ver sus muy bien formados senos.

Bella se sonrojo y yo aparté mi mirada dando un paso hacia delante acortando la distancia entre Bella y yo.

Los dos parecíamos habernos quedado sin palabras y es que !joder! , esta situación era incomoda.

- Edward , Alice me obligo a - no la deje terminar porque me vi obligado a acoger su cara entre mis manos y saborear sus perfectos labios.

El sabor era gloria. Sabían a chocolate, como sus ojos.

Estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo a mitad del beso.

Bella me correspondío, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y pegándome más a ella.

Nos fuimos llendo para atrás hasta que Bella quedo pegada contra la pared. Un pequeño gemido salió de ella y yo me sentí feliz.

Causaba eso en ella.

De repente mis pensamientos de santidad se fueron al caño.

Ya Bella era grande y responsable de sus actos. Podría detenerme si quisiera.

Pero..

Me separe de Bella y su mirada se torno triste

- Yo, lo siento no quise hacerte alborotar las hormonas - dijo sonrojada y yo solté una carcajada

- Bella, no me alborotaste las hormonas, no es una simple questión de adolescencia, Bella tu me pones así con tan solo respirar - dije y ella me miró confundida

- ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto y yo suspire.

Había llegado la hora de decirselo

- Que te amo - dije y enseguida Bella me sorprendió atrapando mis labios con los suyos mientras montaba sus piernas alrededor de mi.

Mi erección era clara, y Bella lo había notado ya que soltó un gemido contra mis labios que hizo que me diera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Necesitaba entrar en ella, la necesitaba.

Pero no estaba seguro si estabamos por dar ese paso.

Bella se separó de mi y sonrío

- Y yo tambien te amo, más que a mi propia vida - susurro y entonces lo supe.

No habría otra mujer con la que quisiera estar.

Ella era la indicada.

Cuando volví a juntar nuestros labios no pensé en más nada.

Al diablo que fuese dos años menor que yo, al diablo que podría acabar nuestra amistad , al diablo que era le mejor amiga de mi hermana , al diablo que estabamos en mi casa

La necesitaba.

La fui llevando hacia la cama sin separar nuestros labios y la empuje con mi cuerpo haciendo que quedara sobre la cama mirandome .. exitada.

Me monté sobre ella con sumo cuidado y empezé a besarle el cuello.

Aunque sólo llevara una dormilona , me molestaba y ella lo notó porque me miro suplicante

- Bella , dime que quieres , me estas enloqueciendo - le dije y ella jadeo

- Edward maldición ¿no ves que quiero tenerte? - dijo y sonreí.

Esto era justo lo que quería oir.

_**Bueno chicas este es un One-shot cortito :D**_

_**Demuestra amor y pasión.**_

_**Si quieren que ponga el Lemmon me dicen y lo subire**_

_**Solo diganme.**_


End file.
